infinity_trainfandomcom-20200222-history
The Engine
"The Engine" is the 10th episode of Season 1 of Infinity Train and the 10th episode overall. It aired on August 9, 2019. Synopsis Tulip makes it to the front of the train and is faced with a choice. Plot Tulip, One-One, and The Cat make it to the front of the train, where they discover Amelia is building more train cars. The Cat bids Tulip a cryptic farewell, noting she always does the right thing, before leaving in her vehicle. Tulip drags the still-transformed Atticus through the new car, which looks very similar to the Unfinished Car, to the Engine, where she finds Amelia. Seeing Tulip's number is at 0, Amelia demands she leave, only for Tulip to trap her in her memory tape. Tulip looks for the cannon that will restore Atticus to the original form, but learns she cannot use it without a power orb that can create corigs. Amelia's robot suit triggers an alarm that summons the Steward who quickly destroys the tape and frees Amelia. Amelia threatens to change Tulip's number and send her exit car as far away as possible, but Tulip refuses to leave the train. Amelia does as she promised, but just as the Steward is ready to attack, Tulip unleashes Atticus on her and sends One-One to figure out a way to stop the Steward or the Train. Tulip makes her way through the new car with Amelia close behind. Noticing the turtles, Tulip realizes Amelia built the Unfinished Car in an attempt to create a car of her old life, one that could include her dead husbad Alrich. Amelia tries to reason with Tulip, claiming she could make a car where her parents are still together, but Tulip replies that it would not be real and manages to break Amelia's robot suit, revealing the still-human woman inside. Amelia insists that Tulip is ruining everything and that she just wanted to keep "One" at bay, just as One-One identifies the ship's motherboard as his "mum." Tulip manages to find an orb for corgis and after several tries manages to fire a shot into Atticus, but the Steward knocks Atticus into a wall, seemingly injuring him again. Just as Amelia manages to grab Tulip, One-One jumps into the control board, resetting the engine. The Steward attempts to remove him but is stopped by One-One's command, and the real Atticus emerges from the roach body and destroys the Steward. Amelia is tossed out of her mech suit from the unfinished car, which is sent to an unknown part of the train, and falls back into the engine. Atticus and Tulip happily reunited and she returns his crown to him. One-One reveals he is the real conductor and the engine was his mother all along. Amelia reveals she removed One-One from the control panel when he refused to make her a car with Alrich in it and that she has remained trapped on the train because she refuses to live a life without him, revealing her number is so high that it covers her entire body. Tulip tells her she needs to adapt to the changes in her life, and maybe she can get her number to zero. One-One summons Tulip's exit door, giving Tulip a way back home. Tulip bids an emotional goodbye to Atticus and One-One, and wishes Amelia luck on getting her exit one day before returning home. Seven months later, Tulip's father picks her up to take her to camp. Her parents share a moment of understanding before leaving, and Tulip declares she is ready for anything. Before the credits role, One-One appears to declare he is back as conductor and better than ever, before telling the audience he will see them next time, accompanied by a message announcing "Infinity Train Will Return." Features Characters *Tulip *One-One *Atticus *Cat *Amelia/The False Conductor *Steward *Megan Olsen *Andy Olsen Locations *The Desert *Infinity Train **Ball Pit Car **Engine Trivia *Atticus is revived and turned back to normal. *One-One is revealed to be the real Conductor all along. *The false Conductor is revealed to be Amelia in a huge mech suit trying to make her past life with Aldrick in the form of the Infinity Train. *Tulip has no reflection after the events of "The Chrome Car." Videos Gallery References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes